Of fire and Dragons
by Luinwathien
Summary: Joëlle Kensington, a nineteen year old witch gets the chance to go to Romania to work with Dragons. She's extatic, HE on the other hand,... A Charlie/OC read and review. PLEASE ? PRETTY PLEASE ? Constructive criticism is allowed : Rating may change.
1. Prologue

1.

_Hi,_

_My name is Joëlle. But just call me Jo, all my friends do and for that I am extremely grateful. I never quite liked my name. Joëlle; J-O-Ë-L-L-E, I am not sure why I don't like it, I just think it has an unpleasant ring to it, call me weird if you whish._

_Hmmmm, what more can I tell you about __me? Ah yes, I am a girl. BIG SURPRISE. No seriously, I am a nineteen year old female and I live in London. Maybe I should say I LIVED in London, because that's all about to change. _

_You see, I have this big passion called: DRAGONS. Yes yes, you heard me correctly, I said DRAGONS. Now your going to think me completely mad, don't you?_

_Anyway, I have loved those creatures since I was five and I finally got the opportunity to work in close contact with them!! Isn't that wonderful?! I am going to Romania to work with Dragons!!—Ooh, I 've got to go now, have to go to Mum's place to say goodbye, need to be at the Ministry at eight to get my instructions and take the floo network to Romania,... write to you later diary,..._

"Promise me to write to us every day?"

"I will mum." I groaned at the sobbing woman who was crushing the life out of me. "Seriously, I've told you six times before, I will write EVERY DAY." I promised whilst patting her on the back.

"Darling, you can let go of her now, I think she needs to breathe." My father chuckled, folding the daily prophet and coming to stand beside us. I threw him a grateful look. She sniffled and held me at arms length; her green eyes tear stained, "Are you sure about this, Joëlle?" I cringed at the sound of my name, "Are you sure you want to work with those dangerous,-

I cut her of. "Mum, I've been studying two years for that job and now I've finally got a chance to prove I can do it!"

She sniffled again. "I know dear, I know, but you'll be all alone in Romania and-

"I am sure I will make some friends over there mum." I reassured her, smiling at her. It was the only comfort I could offer her. I really wanted to have the job.

Mum didn't look reassured at all. Quite the opposite actually, her eyes narrowed and her hair crackled. A sign that indicated an argument was on its way.

"Darling, I really think you should let her. She's made up her mind." My father said softly, "She'll do just fine. You know how stubborn she can be."

For a moment it looked like mum would lash out at him, but then her shoulders sagged and she sighed. "Yes, I know. Just promise me you'll come back if you don't like it over there,"

"Of course I will mum." I hugged her again and allowed a couple of tears to fall down my cheeks. Romania isn't really next door, either. I could understand why she didn't like the idea of me going there.


	2. Of things that should be expanded

2.** Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Joëlle and her parents and all other characters I shall invent in this story. The rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: This is actually part 2 of the prologue but I decided to name it otherwise. The next chapter will be over 1000 words, I promise. Is anyone interested in being my beta-reader? I would really appreciate it. Hehe, I would also appreciate reviews, they keep the story going. **

**Thanks you Arkenstone2003, you were the first reviewer for this story !!**

**---**

'_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'_

I was completely jammed against the glass panes of the telephone-box; it was not exactly easy to fit into these things with three suitcases. "Those Muggles should really expand these things." I muttered under my breath, forgetting about the receiver I was holding.

'_Thank you.' _said the cool female voice. _'Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes.'_

There was a click and a rattle; the silver badge appeared in the silver chute where returned coins normally appeared.

"Damn it!" I cursed when I read the inscription; 'Those Muggles, should really expand these things.'

Oh god, I had done it yet again. Why? Why did I always have to make a fool out of myself? "Way to go, Joëlle!" I muttered darkly. Well, it could be worse, I could have said something like bugger or Shit or damn it or something like that. For a second I considered starting anew, but the voice had started speaking again.

'_Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk; which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'_

The floor of the telephone-box shuddered; slowly I sank into the ground. I was used to this by now; I had visited the Ministry at least seven times by now. But it was still fascinating to see the pavement rose up above the glass windows of the telephone until darkness closed over my head. Then there was darkness, the only thing that could be heard was a dull grinding noise as the phone box made its way down through the earth. Pinning the badge to the front of my shirt, I began assembling my suitcases and pulled out my wand. It would be way easier to levitate my luggage then to carry them by hand,...

'_The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day;' _said the woman's voice. I threw a last glance at my badge. I would no doubt get some confused looks, how was I going to explain that ?

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said clearly, pointing my wand at the suitcases. They rose elegantly into the air and followed me as I walked out of the telephone box.

Oh well, I would worry about the badge when the time was right.


	3. Back on track !

3. **A/N: Yes I know, its not over 1000 words. Please don't eat me ! (Hides under the table.) I just decided to post this chapter in two parts. **

**---**

**Gilderoy Lockhart back on track.**

"_He's all charm"_

"_He's all smiles."_

"_He's Gilderoy Lockhart!"_

I looked at the smiling picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed man. I couldn't deny he was handsome; I had to give him that. But unlike my twenty-seven year old sister, I never liked him much. I don't say I detest him, don't get me wrong, I'm just saying that I don't worship the ground he walks on.

I prefer the types like Mika goldfire, the lead singer of The Cauldrons or Josh Stevens from 50 knuts. You know the red-haired type. Guys with red hair totally rock. There was just something undeniably sexy about them.

I sighed dreamily, what I wouldn't give for one date with Josh Stevens,...

Shaking my head, I looked back at the TeenWitch magazine I was holding. This week Gilderoy Lockhart dominated the cover and most of the articles in it. Better read it, it's not like I've got something better to do. There were still a few people before me. God, there goes my 7 am appointment,...

_Yes Ladies and Gents, you heard it correctly; Gilderoy Lockhart is back on track ! The handsome 37 year old, __bachelor __has just recently left the hospital he's still recovering from an extreme case of Amnesia. Our TeenWitch journalist Bethea Summers went to investigate the matter further. Here's an interview with our favourite Idol for all the Gilderoy lovers amongst you, don't like don't read. But let's face it, who doesn't adore our blonde haired, blue-eyed playwizard ?_

_Bethea: How do you feel now Gilderoy? Its all right if I call you Gilderoy, isn't it?_

_Gilderoy Lockhart: I am feeling fine, actually I've never felt better in my life. Except for maybe before my amnesia, I can't seem to remember how I felt back then. And of course you may call me Gilderoy, that is, if I may call you Bethea. (winks at journalist.)_

_Bethea: (blushes and smiles.) Yes, you can call me Bethea. But Gilderoy, if you don't remember the time before you had your amnesia then how do you deal with being famous ? It must be very difficult for you to be famous without knowing why,..._

_GL: That's a good question Betty dear (laughs charmingly.) But it wasn't that difficult. You see, my loyal fans kept sending me letters and they helped me accept the fact that I'm famous. One of them even send me my whole book collection. I actually started by reading all of them and I came to the conclusion that I must've been a wonderful person. (chuckles and passes his hand through his hair) _

_B: You were and still are a wonderful person. I heard you're writing another book, could you be so kind as to tell us the title ?_

_Gl: The title is Amnesia completa,evanesco memory. It was extremely difficult to choose. In this book I'm writing about how I deal with my loss of memory. Sometimes I have these vague images in my mind, flashbacks if you like,...I hope that someday I will recover completely. It's extremely frustrating to not have all your memories. _

_B: I can understand,...how are your feelings towards the boy, Harry Potter ?_

_GL: Parry Otter, do I know him ?_

_B: Harry Potter, some say he's the one that caused your loss of memory._

_GL: No, I don't think I know a Barry butter. Remembering names is still hard for me._

_B: I see. _

_Gl: Did you just say he's the cause of my Evanesco memory ?_

_B: Yes, Some people say he pulled his wand at you because you tried to save him from You-know-who and—"_

_Gl: You-know-pooh, (bursts out laughing.) Poor guy, what's in a name, right ?_

_B: Err, well his name isn't really you-know-who. It's Voldemort.(cringes at the name)_

_GL: What's a Bolderport ? Bethea dear, you have an extremely weird vocabulary. Now what were you telling me about this Otter-boy ?_

_B: He erased your memory because you tried to save him from Bolderpor--, err Voldemort. Harry wanted it to be him that was in the spotlight and not you._

_Gl: Spotlight, hmm ? I can't imagine someone causing that much harm just because they want to be under some kind of Muggle light. You know what ? I'll buy this guy his own spotlight. _

_B: (tries hard not to laugh.) right._

_----Silence falls---_

_B: So Gilderoy, how's your love life coming along ?_

_GL: I had a feeling you were going to ask that. (grins widely.) Well, I'm still single. (winks at the camera) That's a hint, ladies. But I do intent to date a few times this month. Actually I've included a personality test in your magazine. The 3 witches with the highest scores get the chance to date me. _

_B: Oooohhh, I bet our female readers would absolutely love that. Heard that ladies ?_

"Miss, you may come in now."


End file.
